


No pillow princess

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands 3
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Sex, basically just porn, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: You decide it’s time to repay favors.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/ reader, Troy Calypso/You
Kudos: 48





	No pillow princess

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu

Your getting fed up.

Troy is always so focused on making you feel good during sex and every time you try to repay favors, it just gets turned around on you. 

Long story short, you decided to handcuff him on his bedpost while you two were making out...

„You been into some stuff lately that I don’t know about?“

„I-It’s always y-you making me feel good- but not tonight, mister“, you manage to stutter, „I wanna make you feel good too!“

Raising an eyebrow he looked at you in confusion. Meanwhile you stripped in front of him, slowly, making him watch how each layer of clothing gets thrown on the floor.  
„You know I could just break these if I wanted?“, he chuckled, pointing at the handcuffs.  
Ignoring him, you lay down on you elbows, face between his legs just above his crotch. Eagerly you pull his pants and boxers down, his erection slightly slaps your cheek and you blush from one ear to the other.

“Damn...” he cusses under his breath.

Slightly embarrassed but still confident, you press soft kisses on the head, drawing circles with your tongue and pumping his length, needing both of your hands.  
Troy hums appreciatively, enjoying the show and never breaking eye contact with you.  
Placing the tip between your plump lips you start with long, slow licks from the top to the bottom. You carefully let him slide inside your mouth until your throat tightens around his entire length.

„Didn’t thought you could take all that“, Troy groaned out, satisfied with the way you looked.  
You tried to take him a little deeper but it only made your eyes water and cursed you to gag.  Finally pulling out you gasped for air, drool dripping from your chin.

You kept the rhythm for a few minutes, until you taste enough of his salty pre-cum, knowing he’s about to cum. You back off a few more times to keep Troy on the edge and hear him cuss under his breath. The way he squirms is so cute, you thought. You could do this all day.  
„F-Fuck, stop teasing already“, he cursed, looking at you with piercing blue eyes. He sounds angry and frustrated.

„I don’t think you deserve it yet“, you giggle, tightening the grip on his dick.  
Troy lets out an annoyed groan.  
„Maybe if you ask me nicely I will reward you.“

You definitely crossed all boundaries by now. Troy wants to have control. He wants to be the one in charge over everything. And yet here you are, dominating the God King himself.  You throw your legs on either side of his hips, placing his dick on your entrance and carefully let him slip in. As soon as you feel the head inside, you stop. 

„F-Fuuuck“, he groaned in response, lifting his hips to get himself just a little deeper but you pin him down again.   
„N-Not so impatient my God King“, you whisper, licking your lips and giving your body a moment to adjust the sudden stretch of his dick. You take all the time you want until you finally let him slide inside, moaning shamelessly. You place your own hands on your breasts, slightly squeezing them, pinching your nipples, just like Troy would do it.  
Meanwhile he can’t do anything but lie there and enjoy the view.

„Your fucking beautiful like this, you know that?“, he moans, enjoying the little bulge on your lower belly when he’s completely inside you. You lean back while you bounce on him and rub your hands over it, knowing it drives him insane.  
You watch him struggle against the cuffs, he wants to touch you so bad, he can’t help it any longer and just breaks them in half. 

„T-Troy!“, you squick before he suddenly rocks his hips against yours.  
„Keep moaning my name“, he hisses while setting the rhythm just a little faster.  
His hands are going to rest on your hips, holding you down as he pounds up into you. The cold metal from his prosthetic arm makes you shudder. Everything feels so good, his hands on you, his length inside, the sucking and biting on your neck followed from deep hungry kisses, his parted tongue wrapped around yours. It’s like heaven.

It doesn’t take long until your legs are shaking, eyes rolling back into your head while screaming and moaning his name at the top of your lungs.  
„Where’d your confidence go, y/n? Weren’t you gonna ride me? Make me cum? Was it too hard for you?“  
Troy lets out a deep chuckle while your crashing through your orgasm.

„Thats it“ he whispers in your ear, licking your neck to taste the saltness of your sweat, „cum on my dick.“  
Not even bothering to go slow, he’s holding you in place, hitting all your sweet spots while thrusting inside you as deep as possible.  
„T-T-Troy“, you stutter between moans, completely overstimulated from your orgasm. 

„S-shit, you feel so fucking good“, he moans, biting down on your breasts. The way your walls tighten around him feels incredible, all the teasing and driving him over the edge- he can’t hold it in any longer. „Gonna‘ make you mine. Ah- fuck, I‘m... gonna make you see stars tonight-”

While he’s sucking bruises on your chest you suddenly feel the buildup of your second orgasm.

„C-Cumming“, you whimper and wrap your arms around his neck to allow him full control over you. Getting a good grab on your ass cheeks he finally looses all control over himself. You suddenly feel how his dick is pulsing and how his muscles flex with each rope he shots into you, he’s filling you up like he’s trying to get you pregnant.

You both hold tight onto each other, not speaking a word, until you finally feel him soften inside you.

„Sorry I broke your handcuffs“, he finally says, trying to hide his cocky grin. 

„ _You know_ “, he nervously clears his throat, „I could buy you a new pair, _if you want_ “


End file.
